Zodiac Curse from a Feudal Era
by koolkat2582
Summary: What happens when Kagome finds out about the zodiac curse? And Thoru falls down the well? A very random idea of what might happen! Please review! EDIT: I'm sorry the 2nd bit is short, it's late...
1. Chapter 1

Possibility, Fruits Basket Inuyasha mash up 23/12/2012

"I'm home!" I said as Yuki, Kyo and I entered the house. "Ah good, how was school?" asked Shigure, who was in a good mood as usual. "It was fine, we have a bunch of new students crammed into our classes because half of their school was burned down by a fire in the night. Some of them are really nice" I replied, not wanting to be rude and ignore him. "Miss Honda, I was going to tend to the garden, would you like to come?" asked Yuki. "Of course! Is anything ready to harvest?" I replied. I love going to the garden with Yuki. We ran back out the door and walked to Yuki's "secret base". "It's doing well isn't it? I think the carrots are ready, should we pull them up?" I asked as we came to the garden. "I don't see why not Miss Honda" replied Yuki. He bent down and began to pull up the carrots and I did the same. "So Yuki, what do you think of the new students? we've got six new girls and five new boys in our class…" I asked. " They're ok I guess, I saw you were making friends with the one of the girls" he replied. "Yeah, she's really nice. Her name is Kagome, I like her, we're going to be good friends" I said, then I thought, why did I just say that? He didn't ask for all the details! "Umm Miss Honda? Are you alright?" Yuki asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Uh ha ha hmm" I said. Oh I'm losing it, he's gonna think I'm going crazy! "I think we've done all we can with the garden, shall we go back?" Yuki asked, picking up the basket of carrots. "sure Yuki, let's go back" I said beaming. "Then I can cook dinner with these carrots".

"I'm back!" I said. "Hey, we need to go, the jewel shards ain't gonna find themselves" Inuyasha barked. "I know, I know, but school is important aswell! Anyway, the new school is great, I've made friends with Tohru, Hana and Uo, they're really nice despite their appearances and reputations" I said, Inuyasha shrugged and sighed. "I still have another two days here! Anyway, I also met Tohru's friends "prince" Yuki and the hothead Kyo, they're nice too" I said and waited for Inuyasha to question me about them. " Who are Yuki and Kyo? They'd better not get in the way…" Inuyasha snapped, jumping to his feet. "will you relax? You have to stop getting so jealous!" I snapped back, seriously, he can be so annoying sometimes! "I am not jealous! These friends of yours might distract you from the quest that's all!" he yelled, going a bright red I might add. " yeah, like I'm gonna believe that" I yelled back. "Can you two cut it out?" said my little brother Sota, "Sorry" I said. "Now Inuyasha, I'll come back with you in two days, until then, please leave me to get on with my studies" I said coolly. "Yeesh fine, but if Naraku gets more shards then I blame you" He said angrily. I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it, what's the point in fighting? I thought. Time for dinner, I'm so hungry.

"That was lovely Tohru" commented Shigure. "Why thank you, it's a new recipe and I used fresh ingredients. Umm Shigure, do you mind if I have one of my new friends over tomorrow? It's fine if you mind…" I said hopefully. "Well, as long as you don't tell her, I presume it's a her, about the whole, zodiac thing, I'm fine with it" Shigure answered, he seemed a little too pleased and I could see that Kyo and Yuki thought so too as they gave him really rather dirty suspicious looks. "Oh come on? Do you two have no faith in me?" Shigure asked, clueless as usual. "I would be happy to properly meet your friend Miss Honda" said Yuki. "I don't mind either, as long as it isn't a disaster like the first time your other friends came over". Said Kyo. "Oh it won't be a disaster, I'll make sure there are no transformations whatsoever! Kagome won't find out the secret of the curse, I promise!" I said. Hmm, the first time Uo and Hana visited was a catastrophe! It can't happen again, the Somahs have been so nice to me, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, I can't expose them, I just can't.

THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL

" So this is where you live? With Yuki and Kyo?" I asked, a little weirded out, I mean she lives with two boys from our class. "Yup!" Tohru replied, smiling as always. "What about your parents?" I asked then realised that I should probably have kept my mouth shut as Tohru's seemingly everlasting smile faded for a second. "My father died when I was little of his illness, my mother was killed in an accident just over a year and a half ago. At first I lived with my grandfather, then in a tent, and now I live here!" said Tohru, her smile returning. There was a distinct rustling in the trees above us. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. Oh no, I thought, "what's that?" asked Yuki, "there's no wind" he commented. "Is it Kyo?" asked Tohru. "No Miss Honda, Kyo had to stay sort some things out at school, he shouldn't be back for a while yet" said Yuki. Come on Kagome, think! "Umm I don't know but shouldn't we hurry and get to the house?" I said trying to distract them from Inuyasha, the jealous spy! "Yes, Shigure will be waiting for us" said Yuki and we hurried on.

"Now Yuki, just in case, I left clothes in the kitchen and some under the house in case of emergencies. Oh and some in the bushes over there, we probably won't need them but you can never be too careful…" I whispered starting to ramble a bit. "Thank you Miss Honda, you are very organised" said Yuki, putting on a smile. "What was that?" asked Kagome. "Oh nothing" I said nervously and giggled. I should go get the snacks but, I don't want any unnecessary transformations while I'm gone… "I will go get us some snacks, any preferences?" asked Yuki. Thank goodness! It's like he knew what I was thinking! "We don't mind" I said and Yuki left and Shigure came in, obviously excited to meet Kagome. "Well hello there, you must be Tohru's new friend from school, welcome, make yourself at home" said Shigure. "Why don't I go get the cards? We'll play Rich Man Poor Man if you want" I suggested, everyone smiled, I took that as a yes. "I'll be back in a minute" I said and left. Where are they? They were here! I know this is where I put them! I can hear everyone talking in the other room. It's so nice that they're getting along so well. Yes! Here's the cards, thank goodness I hadn't lost them. I went back into the other room with the cards.

"Come on! I haven't won one game!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to go see if Shigure wants anything to eat, I'll be back in a minute" said Tohru. She went out the room and at that point I'm sure I saw Kyo for a second, then there was an odd boom and then there was an orange cat that ran off… "what was that? I could have sworn I saw Kyo" I said, a little puzzled. "Nope! No Kyo here! He's not back yet!" said Tohru, who then giggled nervously. "Please excuse me, I'll go and see what that was" said Yuki who hurried out the room. "No let me come I'm curious!" I said and I sort of crashed into Yuki. "Oh no!" yelled Tohru. "where did Yuki go?" I asked, confused. "He went to see what the problem was! Quickly, let's go to the kitchen and get more snacks while we wait! You go through I'll be in in a minute!" said Tohru in a panicky voice. "Ok" I said and went through to the kitchen to wait for Tohru.

"Yuki! Kyo! Where are you both hiding? I'm really sorry!" I whispered. "Miss Honda! Oh, Kyo ran off into the bushes, it's ok, it's not your fault" said Yuki reassuringly. We just sat there for a few minutes then Yuki changed back. "EEK! I'm sorry" I shrieked. Turning away quickly. Kagome came back in looking a little fed up. "Tohru! I've been waiting in the kitchen for ages! Wait, am I interrupting something here?" she said, her face going from annoyed to creeped out. I turned round, Yuki hadn't got his shirt on yet. "No! nothing! Umm, Yuki slipped and fell and hurt his back! Yeah! That's it! He said it hurt so I was checking to make sure he hadn't injured himself! That's all. He's fine." I blurted out, kind of not knowing what to say. "Yes, Miss Honda was only seeing that I wasn't hurt" said Yuki as he finished dressing. Kyo walked in. "sorry about that, the teacher needed my help…" he trailed off. "Oh yeah you're here" he said, trying to act all cool, he knew Kagome was coming over really. "I'll go get the snacks, why don't you deal out the cards Miss Honda?" said Yuki and went to fill the empty bowl.

"Thank you very much for having me, but it's getting late, I really need to be getting home" I said politely, then made for the door. "I'll see you all in school tomorrow, bye!" I said. "Bye! Thanks for coming, see you tomorrow!" said Tohru, smiling and waving as I left. Just as I expected, Inuyasha caught up with me on the way back. "Why do you have to follow me everywhere?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm just making sure nothing hurts you" he said. I swear, I was expecting him to draw the Tessuiga at that point. We walked back to the house. I said goodbye and he ran off down the well. He's not all that bad I guess. I sat up studying. I have to cram as much as I can before I return to the feudal era with Inuyasha. This new school! They don't know that I have a tendency to rare tropical diseases! Well I don't, but grandpa makes up mad illnesses for me as an excuse for not being in school while I'm fighting Naraku in Inuyasha's time! Well, I guess I can't help it. I'm so tired…

"That wasn't too much trouble was it? I'm sorry if it was, and Yuki, I'm sorry I just sort of made that story up off the top of my head." I said while we cleaned up the house a little before we went to bed. "No it was fine, and it's alright, she believed it and didn't suspect anything" said Yuki. "What story? What did I miss?" asked Kyo. "Well, when you were transformed, after you ran off, Yuki transformed. He changed back and Kagome came in when he was only half dressed so I had to make something up" I explained. I continued to tidy up. "oh well, she doesn't know the secret, that's what counts, hope you don't mind but I'm tired, I'm going to bed" said Kyo, he shrugged and ran off upstairs. "Are you tired too Yuki? You can go to bed if you want, I'll finish up down here… OH NO!" I started then burst out. "I'm alright, what's wrong?" asked Yuki, sounding worried. "I just remembered that I forgot to go collect the clothes I hid outside and under the house just in case!" I said. "I'll need to go get them!" I continued. "Miss Honda, you can't, the rain is pouring down out there! I'll go" Yuki volunteered kindly.

"We'll both go, it'll get the job done quicker" I said, and wasn't going back on that, I can't let him go out in that weather just because I don't want to, that wouldn't be right! "Well what are you standing there for? Let's go!" I said and we ran out into the rain. The clothes were drenched but that was to be expected. "I think that's everything" said Yuki and we went back inside. We were soaked. "Phew, the weather's really bad out there" I said" "I think I'm done here, I'm going to bed, I'm tired".

THE NEXT DAY

"Bye!" I yelled as I ran out the door and went to school. When I got there, I felt a bit strange, I've not been at the school very long, I don't really know any one yet. Then I saw Uo, Hana and Tohru. "Hey!" I yelled and ran over to meet them. "Hi!" said Tohru. Wearing her smile as always. The bell rang. We all ran to class. Then to my horror, out the window, there was Inuyasha! Seriously, does he have nothing better to do than to follow me about all the time? "Is something wrong?" whispered Hana who was sitting next to me. "I'm fine" I replied, trying not to draw attention to Inuyasha. The lesson went on and thankfully no one saw him. Then the bell rang to end the lesson and Inuyasha left the window. I was worried about where he might be. I hope no one sees him! Well if they do I'll stand clear. So they don't think he has anything to do with me! We walked out the classroom and outside. "Who's that and what is he wearing?!" said Uo, her voice a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "He looks like he walked out of a history book!" said Tohru, who was also surprised. No! Inuyasha can't see me! "Hey Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Too late! "You know him?" asked Hana. "Umm, uh" I stuttered. He was coming over, think, think! What can I do? He was getting closer! A diversion! That's what I need! A diversion! Then to my relief, the bell rang. We ran to class. Well, I ran dragging my friends behind me. I feel bad about leaving Inuyasha standing there, but it couldn't be helped.

That guy at break was odd. I wonder if Kagome does know who he is, or if he's one of those weirdos Shigure never stops warning us about. He reminded me a little of someone in how he looked… Ayame! He looked a little bit like Ayame! Well, with his yellowy gold eyes and long silver hair and red outfit. Kagome did seem in a hurry to get away from him though. "You're deep in thought, you an tell if there's something on your mind" said Kyo. "Yes, if something's troubling you, you can say so" said Yuki. "It's nothing, at break, there was an odd boy in old, old red robes with long silver hair looking for Kagome and she was in a hurry to get away from him, I'm just a little worried about her, that's all" I explained. They were silent for a minute. "Did you find out his name?" asked Yuki. "No, not exactly, but in the next class Kagome was muttering to herself about an 'Inuyasha' if I heard right. That might be his name but I don't know for sure, why?" I replied. "Just wondering in case we might know him" said Yuki casually. "I've never heard of this 'Inuyasha' person so if he doesn't bother your friend again, let's just forget him" Kyo said as we entered the house. "Forget who?" asked Shigure. "No one" I said. I went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. It had taken us longer to walk back than I thought. After a while I began to hear yelling, arguing and fighting. They're at it again I thought. I rushed to see what was going on. Kyo and Yuki were fighting again as I'd suspected. Shigure was trying to stop them from tearing the house apart again. It was over quickly, also as usual. "One of these days I'm gonna beat you, you damn rat!" yelled a furious Kyo. "Come on you stupid cat we all know that's not going to happen any time soon" Yuki yelled back. "Come on, stop fighting…" I said trying to stop them but it's useless. Once they start, there's no stopping them.

"Will you hurry up?" asked Inuyasha impatiently. "Yes, just give me a minute" I said. We ran out to the shrine. "Bye!" I yelled out and we went inside. "You ready?" asked Inuyasha. "As I'll ever be" I replied, smiling. We jumped into the well. "They're back!" I heard Shippo yell out from the top of the well. We climbed out and Miroku and Sango came over. "Welcome back!" said Sango. "Yes welcome back" said Miroku. "Well, let's get going then!" said Inuyasha. "We can't go yet, we don't know where we need to go! We're going to stay in the village for a few days to plan our next move" explained Miroku. It's a sensible thing to do. We can't go if we've nowhere to go. "Anyway, it's getting late, why don't we get something to eat then sleep on it?" suggested Sango. "I agree, I'm hungry" I said. So we ate. Shippo and Inuyasha fighting over the food as usual. It's nice. Talking and laughing together, as friends, I enjoy being here, in this time. I still worry about what I'll do when we've defeated Naraku and found all the jewel shards. I won't have a reason to come back here. I don't want to have no reason to be here, I like it here, this little group, we've grown so close, we're like a family I guess.

THE NEXT DAY

As I went into the classroom for the morning's first lesson, I noticed Kagome's seat was empty. She was fine yesterday! I hope she's ok, she's not the kind of person who's this late. That weird guy from break, maybe he has something to do with it! What am I thinking? She's probably just sick, I'm just overreacting, but still… The class went on and then the bell rang. "What's up with you? You look like you've been puzzling something over since last night, what happened" asked Uo. "Well, I'm just worried about Kagome, because she seemed perfectly fine yesterday, and then there was that odd boy calling out to her, she seemed in a hurry to get away from him, so…" I explained. "She's just sick, nothing more to it" said Uo, her and Hana trying to stop me from working myself up. "Is something wrong? Since we got in to school, all you've done is look like you're on a different planet" said Kyo as he came up. "Oh, Kyo! I'm just worried about Kagome, she was fine yesterday and there was an odd boy after her who she wanted to get away from" I explained yet again. The day went by and gradually I forgot about it, but still, it still was there, in the corner of my mind causing me to worry.

We were sitting around when I said "I want to go see my friend, she's sick". "Ok, would you like me to go with you?" asked Yuki. "Only if you don't mind, you should come too Kyo" I said. So we told Shigure we were leaving and went. We were just outside her house when I knew something was wrong. "There's strange noises coming from that building" I said and pointed to a small building on the grounds. "It looks like a shrine" said Yuki. "Let's see what it is" said Kyo and before I could stop him, he was over investigating. "Hey! Come check this out" said Kyo. We went over and to my surprise, there was a well in the shrine and there was something glowing in it! I ran forward to the shrine to get a better look and I managed to trip and fall head first down the well. "Miss Honda!" yelled Yuki. "Watch out!" yelled Kyo and they fell in after me trying to stop me from falling.

I was sitting near the Bone-Eater's Well strategising, when there was a flash from inside the well, like someone had just travelled through it. That's odd. "Oww" said voice. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" said another. "Let's just get out this well and go see you friend" said a third. What's going on? I thought. Then, to my surprise, Tohru and a rat and a cat climbed out the well! "Where the hell are we?" exclaimed Kyo's voice angrily. "Well if you had just stuck to the plan, we wouldn't be in this mess you stupid cat" said Yuki's. "Tohru?" I said. "Oh! Kagome! You're not sick?" she said, extremely confused. I wasn't surprised at that, I remembered how confused I was when I first came to this time. "Umm, how did you get here, why were you in the shrine, and where are Yuki and Kyo because I heard their voices!" I asked. "I can explain" Tohru said. "You were sick, so we were coming to see you, there was an odd noise and light coming from the small shrine, Kyo was curious, and ran to see what it was. I ran over, tripped and fell in and he and Yuki tried to stop me from falling but fell in after me" she explained. "Ok, where are Kyo and Yuki? And what about the cat and rat?" I asked, still a little confused. Suddenly there was a loud boom, and there were Kyo and Yuki, where the rat and cat were. They quickly ran behind a bush with some clothes that Tohru threw at them. "I'm sorry about that" apologised Yuki. "Ok, what is going on here?" I said, my head spinning, "There was, and now you…" I trailed off. "Allow me to explain, you've seen us now so I guess we have to tell you, our family has been cursed for generations, a certain group of us, transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac plus the cat when we're hugged my a member of the opposite gender or are filled with too much stress" explained Yuki. "Ok so, uh, well I've seen worse" I said.

"Really? You're not, freaked out or nothing?" said Kyo. "No, trust me, spend a little time in this time and not a lot freaks you out" said Kagome. "Wait, did you say, this time?" I asked, confused again. "Yes, we're in feudal Japan, five hundred years before our time" she explained. "Wow, uh, Kagome! The weirdo guy from break's right behind you!" I yelled. "Huh? Oh, that's just Inuyasha, he's a half demon that I met in this era, he might be little violent, jealous and disagreeable, but he's no weirdo" Kagome laughed. "Who are these people? Wait a minute, I recognise you!" said Inuyasha. "Oh yes, I'm sorry I accused you of being a weirdo, I didn't know who you were!" I said. "A what? Oh it don't matter, and who are you two?" said Inuyasha, moving on to Kyo and Yuki. "Inuyasha! They're Tohru's friends, Yuki and Kyo,don't do anything!" Kagome said. "Well, they can't just waltz down the well and act like nothing's happened, people aren't supposed to be able to get through!" said Inuyasha. "Will you just leave it? They're just friends!" said Kagome. "No, how did you get here? You're not some kind of demon are you?" said Inuyasha, his hand going for his sword. "No they are not demons! You're getting on my nerves you know that? SIT!" yelled Kagome, and with that, Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Ok, I'm a little freaked at the moment, I mean, I found out Kagome's secret and she found out mine, well not mine, the Sohma's. I don't think anyone could be cool with this, and I don't think we've found out the extent of Kagome's skipping school to come here.

"Well, we're basically after Naraku to get the shards of the Shikon Jewel" I finished. I think they're a little taken aback after my explanation. "Well, that's all very well, but, how do we return to the correct time?" asked Yuki. "Yeah we've been away quite a while, Shigure'll be worrying" said Kyo. "Oh, you just go down the well!" I said. "Umm, Kagome? Would you mind, not telling anyone about the zodiac curse?" Tohru asked. "Of course I won't, I don't want people to know about the well and this era so I understand." I replied. I don't want people to know my secret so they must feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2 (I wrote more!)

29/10/2013

I sat down on the grassy hill next to the well. Kyo, Thoru and Yuki we're a little way away from me and chatting and laughing together like they were family, the three of them are very close although Yuki and Kyo have the tendency to bicker. I sigh. "Kagome" Inuyasha suddenly whispers in my ear, making me jump. "Geez you scared me there, what is it?" I snap, turning to look at him. I can sense a demon, coming this way, I would get your friends down that well if I were you" Inuyasha snapped back, I then realised he was only trying to help. "Ok!" I reply and quickly run over to the three but I am too late with my warning, as a large bug like demon crashes into the clearing.

This place is very beautiful, I think as Kagome rushes over to us with a determined look on her face. Just then, there is a crashing noise from the trees behind us and a hideous creature appears. I want to cling to Kyo and Yuki in fright but I restrain myself as I don't think transforming will help in this case. "Here give Kyo and Yuki one of these each, I have a theory and I want to see if it's true" Kagome whispers into my ear as she presses two small objects into my hand. As she runs to Inuyasha's side I unclench my fist to reveal two small crystals, is this the jewel she was talking about earlier? I don't think anymore and hand them both a crystal. "Yeah this is all very well but what do I do with it?" Kyo yells, he's obviously panicking inside. However, as he holds it, it starts to glow, as does Yuki's. Then I give a small squeak as there eyes start to glow too. "What's going on?" I yell over to Kagome while Inuyasha attacks the creature.

I was right, this curse is old, and it had to have been placed on their family by a demon, the demonic magic in them is reacting to the power of the Shikon Jewel! Kyo and Yuki turn to face the creature as Thoru watches in horror. "I'll explain later!" I yell back as I reach for my bow. I aim my arrow and fire at the creature but it's too fast and I miss, I'm still not good with this thing yet. The demonic magic in Kyo and Yuki grows stronger and they look merciless, like demons. In a flash they move like a blur and surround the demon, working together like a well oiled machine. The pair of them succeed in confusing the demon long enough for Inuyasha to defeat it. The demon falls, but Kyo and Yuki don't change back, in fact its like the demon magic is taking over them, spreading through them like a virus.

"Kyo! Yuki!" I yell desperately. This is like a nightmare, that thing is dead so why won't they come back? Tears prick the corners of my eyes. Its then that I have an idea, and it makes me giggle a little. I run to Kyo and hug him and then Yuki. The transform into a cat and rat normally and the two shards that were in their hands fall to the ground. But I don't notice as cat Kyo ad rat Yuki are unconscious. Kagome gathers the shards and places them in a little bottle. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that that would happen to them!" Kagome said. "I think, that their family curse was put on their family in this era by a demon, and the jewel reacted with the demon magic that lies within them" Kagome explains gravely. I scoop their unconscious little bodies in to my arms. "I need to get them home to Shigure" I mutter quietly. "I understand" she sighs. "Until we meet again" Kagome smiles as she makes her way to Inuyasha and they leave the clearing. I, while holding Yuki and Kyo in their animal forms, hoist myself onto the edge of the well, and jump.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes which had been clenched tightly shut. I'm sitting in a dark, damp place. The scenes from the previous world and the events that took place there flood through my mind, and rat Yuki and cat Kyo are still unconscious in my arms. It takes a while, but I clamber successfully out of the well, what was it called? Did Kagome mention it's name? I can't even remember, I'm still in shock. I shake all worries from my head and focus on the task at hand. I need to get Yuki and Kyo back to Shigure before they transform back, because a) they'll be naked, and b) I'll never get them back. The poor things. I run as fast as my legs will carry me. How long have we been gone? Will it be like that fairytale where the man comes back but it's been centuries? The thoughts make me sick. It was a nice day when we left but now the rain is pounding heavily down on me as I run. I'm soaked through to the skin. It only felt like we were gone a couple of hours, I wonder, what time is it now?

I feel so bad for Thoru, it must have shocked her to see two of the people closest to her act like monsters. But then again, demonic magic can be very unpredictable, and thanks to them we got rid of the demon before it could do any harm. Well, physical harm. "You look deep in thought, what's up?" Inuyasha asks cheerfully as he sits down next to me. I quickly explain my worries. "Look, you said this girl had gone through tough times right? And that she lives with a family under a curse? I'm sure she'll pull through" Inuyasha assures me, although it still worries me in the back of my mind. We laugh and talk together, Shippo and Inuyasha fight over food as usual, Sango ends up slapping Miroku about something or other as usual but I'm not really paying attention. I'm too worried and Thoru, Yuki and Kyo. What if the demon magic permanently damaged them, killed them even? It shouldn't be as strong in them considering how old the curse is, what if it was too much for their bodies to take? If they die, or are damaged it's all my fault, I did give them the shards after all. That poor girl has already lost her parents, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, they were her family, and I would have ruined it. I can't keep thinking like this, I need to know, I say I've forgotten some thing and rush to the well, they have to be ok, it can't be my fault, it can't.

"Shigure! Shigure!" I yell desperately as I burst into the house. "What's the matter Tho-" he cuts off when he sees us. I follow him upstairs to their rooms and we lay their animal bodies in their beds. I'm worried now, they've never been transformed for this long before. They have to be ok, they can't die on me too! You know what? Stop. I'm being pathetic. It wasn't my Mom's fault she died. So I can't act like it was. As I'm thinking I hear two loud, yet strangely comforting bangs that signal a transform. They've turned back! Thank god. "Tell me what happened" Shigure says, not looking at me and speaking in a serious monotone voice. I explain the whole story, the well, the shards, the demon, everything. At first I hesitate at sharing Kagome's secret, but it's Shigure, I'm sure she'll understand. They haven't woken yet though. It's then that we hear footsteps on the stairs and Kagome bursts in, soaked and distraught. "Are they ok?" She asks, not even trying to hide the desperateness in her voice. I open my mouth to speak but Shigure beats me to it. "They are weak, but I believe they will be alright" he says in his serious voice. She crumples to the floor in relief and lets out a long sigh. "Why don't I make some tea?" I ask. We could all use some.

"Yes please" I manage to stutter. Thank god they're ok, if they weren't, I don't think I could live with it. Shigure hasn't made eye contact with me since I walked, well, burst into the room, does he think this is my fault? I mean, I didn't know any of this would happen, I had no idea I was just… experimenting… It was my fault in a way, but I can see that this is what the Sohmas have been so afraid of. People guessing, wondering, and then trying, experiments, on them to find out. I know it wasn't my intention, but I have subconsciously… oh no. I can't forgive myself now. "Don't you worry, I'm not angry at you, this wasn't your fault" Shigure says kindly, still not looking up. As if he knew what I was thinking. "Don't over think this, or get too worked up" He says smiling as he turns round and looks me in the eye. It's then that a lot of thing happen at once. Thoru returns with the tea, I collapse into a fit of mixed-emotion tears and Kyo and Yuki start to wake up.

When I see their eyes open I nearly drop the tray of tea in my hands. The nearest and safest place to sit it is the floor so I do so and pretty much leap from one side of the room to the other watching over both of them. Yuki sits up first. "How're you feeling?" I ask slowly and softly. He groans loudly. "My head hurts, and I can't remember much of what happened, but I think I'm ok" he moans in a pained fashion. Kyo sits up too, in much the same state. I explain everything that had happened since the demon attack, the shards, magic, well all of it. The joy coursing through me is unreal. I had no idea I depended on these two so much. I suppose it is nice to have someone to care about though. "You two won't be able to go to school for at least a week until you've regained you're strength" Shigure points out and I nod in agreement. "Don't worry though" I say as I look them both in the eye and Kagome leaves. "I'll look after you".


End file.
